Jalousie
by DVA-01
Summary: Il s'agit d'un petit OS sur le thème de la jalousie ! Bonne lecture !


Hello à tous et à toutes ! Voici un petit one-shot Elsanna que j'ai dû écrire dans le cadre d'un défi d'une nouvelle page facebook : Fanfiction FR. Si cela vous intéresse il y a souvent des défis et une bonne petite ambiance. Ce groupe s'ouvre aux lecteurs comme aux écrivains, n'hésitez pas à nous rejoindre !

Tous les pairing / fandoms sont au goût du jour ! Donc venez nous faire partager des choses que vous aimez bien !

Thème : Jalousie

Le silence qui régnait dans le couloir fut rompu lorsqu'un bruit de pas résonna sur le sol marbré. Une jeune femme blonde passa comme une furie d'un pas rapide. Ses talons claquaient le sol durement et sévèrement, exprimant ainsi toute sa colère. Son beau visage de poupée était ravagé dans une expression de douleur tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers une porte en chêne massif finement ouvragée. Elle ne voulait pas croire ce qu'elle avait vu et entendu … Ce n'était pas possible …  
Une fois devant la porte, elle inspira et arrangea sa tenue. Elle remonta le col de sa veste blanche et se recomposa un visage neutre et souriant.

Elle ouvrit la porte et entra dans la pièce et salua les personnes qui s'y trouvaient déjà. Hans, un jeune homme aux cheveux roux se leva et se posta devant elle pour la saluer d'une voix charmeuse :

« - Elsa ! Ca va ? »

Elle l'esquiva et alla s'asseoir à sa place, derrière le grand bureau qui présidait la salle. Le jeune homme la regarda passer mais ne releva pas son attitude, il avait l'habitude de son attitude aussi froide que de la glace. Elsa fixa de son regard glacé les personnes qui se trouvait devant elle. Elle s'éclaircit la voix et commença la réunion d'une voix forte et maitrisée :

« -Bonjour à tous, si nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui, c'est pour préparer le Festival Culturel de l'école. Avez-vous des idées de thèmes à proposer ? »

Les membres du conseil étudiant se regardèrent avant qu'un brouhaha ne vienne animer la pièce. Des idées fusaient de partout. Cela permis à Elsa de ne plus penser à ce qu'elle avait entendu plus tôt dans la journée. Ils réfléchirent pendant encore deux heures sur les idées proposées. Après avoir longuement tergiversé là-dessus, ils se réunirent tous afin de passer aux choix des activités qu'ils pourraient proposer.

Hans proposa un concert. Son idée fut favorablement accueillie. Le jeune homme était populaire auprès des autres étudiants et en plus de ça était un bon musicien. La réunion dura encore deux heures. Lorsqu'ils sortirent du bâtiment, la nuit était déjà tombée depuis un moment.

Elsa fit quelques pas dehors et frissonna, le temps s'était considérablement refroidi par rapport à l'après-midi. Hans s'approcha d'elle et lui proposa de la ramener. Elsa déclina l'offre, elle n'appréciait pas le garçon. Il était un séducteur invétéré et s'intéressait de trop prêt à sa sœur : Anna. Elsa refusait que sa sœur sorte avec Hans, il n'était pas digne de confiance. Mais malgré cela Anna se rapprochait tous les jours encore plus du jeune homme … Et Elsa ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir de la rancune à son sujet à chaque fois qu'il se rapprochait d'Anna …

Elle serra les poings et ignora royalement la proposition de son camarade. Bien qu'il fasse froid, elle n'habitait pas loin de son lycée. Elle envoya un SMS à sa sœur afin de la prévenir qu'elle partait. Dix minutes plus tard, elle se trouvait devant un grand immeuble à l'allure moderne. Elle saisit le code d'entrée et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur. Elle n'eut pas à attendre car celui-ci se trouvait déjà au rez-de-chaussée. Le trajet jusqu'à son étage fut court et dès qu'elle arriva dans le couloir une agréable odeur de nourriture lui chatouilla les narines. Elle se dirigea vers la porte de son appartement. Elle déverrouilla la porte et une tornade rousse lui sauta dans les bras.

Elsa repoussa Anna sous le regard étonné de cette-dernière. Bien que la blonde ne soit pas tactile, elle acceptait les gestes affectifs de sa sœur. Elsa se dirigea vers la cuisine et se servit une assiette de nourriture avant d'aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Elle ne voulait pas entendre d'Hans durant toute la soirée. Lorsqu'Elsa avait entendu Anna dire qu'elle sortait avec Hans, elle s'était sentit trahie. Son cœur s'était contracté comme si elle avait reçu un coup de couteau en plein dans la poitrine.

Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi son corps réagissait comme ça … Mais le seul moyen de faire passer cette pointe était de s'isoler. Elsa en avait parlé sur internet et les personnes qui lui avaient répondus lui avaient parlé d' « amour » et de « jalousie ». Mais ça ne pouvait pas être le cas, n'est-ce-pas ? Anna était sa sœur ! Elle ne pouvait pas être amoureuse d'elle, c'était immorale !

Elsa serra le poing et tapa dans son bureau afin d'évacuer sa frustration. Le coup résonna dans tout l'appartement et Anna vint toquer à sa chambre, elle entrouvrit doucement la porte. Elsa qui ne savait plus comment gérer la situation l'agressa :

« - Fout moi la paix Anna ! J'ai besoin d'être seule ! »

La petite rousse sursauta devant le ton employé par son aînée mais n'insista pas. Elle ne l'avait vu comme cela qu'une seule fois, après la mort de leurs parents. C'est ce qui inquiétait le plus la petite rousse. Celle-ci mordilla nerveusement le bout de sa tresse tandis qu'elle faisait les cent pas devant la porte de son aînée. Devait-elle insister ? Anna savait que sa sœur pouvait se montrer dure et cruelle lorsqu'elle était dans cet état-là.

Elle ferma les yeux et pris une décision. Elle entra à nouveau dans la chambre de sa sœur. Elsa était allongée sur le lit la tête enfouie dans les coussins. Anna s'approcha à pas de loup de sa sœur et posa délicatement sa main sur sa chevelure platine. Cette dernière sursauta mais ne fit rien. Anna pouvait entendre les pleurs qu'Elsa tentait de cacher par tous les moyens. Cela fit mal au cœur à la petite rousse qui se demandait ce qui pouvait mettre sa sœur dans un état pareil.

Elle se pencha vers la blonde et la força à se relever. Elsa refusa de se laisser faire au début mais la douceur de la plus jeune fut la plus forte. Elsa se releva doucement et son regard de cristal embué de larme croisa celui émeraude de sa cadette. Anna lui essuya doucement le visage et lui demanda gentiment :

« - Elsa … Qu'est-ce qu'il se sa passe ? »

Elsa ne répondit rien et détourna le regard. Anna souffla et lui saisit le visage afin que la blonde la regarde droit dans les yeux. Celle-ci esquiva encore son regard et cette fois-ci Anna ne la laissa pas faire :

« - Elsa ! Regarde-moi et dis-moi ce qu'il se passe ! »

Elsa ne répondit toujours rien. Anna commençait à perdre patience la secoua encore un peu :

« - Bordel Elsa ! Si tu ne me dis pas ce qu'il ne va pas, je ne peux pas t'aider ! »

Cette fois-ci Elsa réagit. Elle ancra ses yeux dans ceux de sa sœur, mais elle ne répondit toujours rien. Elle n'avait qu'une seule envie : embrasser Anna, la faire sienne. Elle ne voulait pas que sa sœur appartienne à Hans.

Anna quant à elle attendait. Elle voyait que quelque chose avait changé dans les yeux de sa sœur. Il y avait une sorte de sauvagerie qu'elle n'y avait jamais vu auparavant … Elle était captivée par ce regard-là, elle n'arrivait pas à s'en détacher. Personne ne l'avait regardé avec autant de passion auparavant, pas même Hans lorsque celui-ci la draguait … Un frisson parcouru son dos tandis qu'elle détaillait sa sœur aînée. Elsa était vraiment belle, magnifique … Son regard de cristal avait quelque chose de mystérieux qui attirait inexorablement les gens vers et sa beauté de glace y aidait grandement aussi. Son regard se posa ensuite sur ses lèvres rosées, elle avait envie d'y goûter … Elle savait que ce n'était pas bien, surtout entre sœurs mais … Son cerveau n'arrivait plus à traiter les informations qu'il recevait.

Leur souffle se mêlèrent, leur respiration devint saccadée, tout ce qu'elles voulaient était de goûter les lèvres de l'autres. Anna arrêta de réfléchir et embrassa sa sœur. Elsa fut surprise de l'action d'Anna, mais elle se reprit vite. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux roux et accentua le baiser. Anna monta à califourchon sur elle et intensifia encore plus la situation. Elle ne pensait à rien d'autre qu'à sa sœur qui se trouvait juste au-dessous d'elle. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé à l'embrasser, mais elle ne le regrettait pas … Elle ne pensait plus à Hans son esprit était totalement focalisé sur Elsa.

Cette-dernière sentant la situation déraper repoussa Anna. La jeune fille émit un grognement de frustration, mais Elsa n'en tint pas compte. Elle se leva et s'éloigna de l'objet de sa tentation. Son regard était noir de désir, mais il y avait également de la peur. La peur du rejet, la peur de la solitude.

Elsa ouvrit la bouche et bégaya :

« - Je-eu-je-je désolée-excuse moi … »

Anna qui prit conscience de la situation la regardait aussi avec peur. Elle était sortie avec d'autres personnes, les avait embrassés mais Ô grand jamais elle n'avait ressenti ce qu'elle avait ressenti avec Elsa. Son regard sur sa sœur avait changé, elle voyait la jeune femme attirante qu'elle était et elle ne voulait pas la partager. Elle refusait que quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle la touche … Elle n'avait jamais aimé ses précédents petits-amis, il manquait quelque chose qu'Elsa avait … Elle la voulait entière. Anna se moquait de ce que pourrait penser les autres … Elle se moquait de Hans … Si elle avait décidé de sortir avec lui c'était pour s'éloigner d'Elsa et des sentiments qu'elle avait pour sa sœur.

Anna ancra son regard dans celui d'Elsa et avança pas par pas jusqu'à arriver devant la blonde. Elle la saisit par le col de sa veste et la força à se pencher vers elle. Elsa tenta de se libérer de l'étreinte mais ce n'était pas au goût d'Anna qui captura à nouveau ses lèvres. Elsa fut surprise et elle essaya à nouveau de s'enfuir mais Anna la retenait d'une poigne de fer.

Elsa se laissa alors aller dans l'étreinte et arrêta de penser … Adviendra ce qu'il pourra de cette relation.


End file.
